


Tell Me What It Means!

by AstroCAM



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Curiosity, Fluff, He heard things he shouldn't hear, M/M, Sanha is eavesdropping on Bin, Slight Binwoo, Slight Myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroCAM/pseuds/AstroCAM
Summary: Sanha accidentally overhears bin talk dirty on the phone. bin gets apprehended by jinwoo because sanha came asking him about it.





	Tell Me What It Means!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aireneria0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/gifts).



> So this prompt was suggested by my bestfriend @aireneria in twitter. This was supposed to be our challenge in each other so I made this. Hahaha. Though I feel like the flow of the story is weak I will apologize in advance. There are mentions of sex please do tell me if I need to change the rating to Mature. Thanks! Enjoy! ^_^

Sanha is a very busy teenage boy with a idol career to handle. He got a lot of homework and projects to make up since, he is promoting overseas with KCON LA and Astroad to JP done few days ago. He was supposed to be with his works with his Minhyuk-hyung but his Hyung's parents picked him up earlier that morning for some family outing he had been talking about the whole day. While his Myungjun-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung are having a meeting with the Managers and his Eunwoo-hyung is in one of his schedules today. So that leaves him with his Bin-hyung

 

But his Bin-hyung is busy talking in the phone, probably talking with his Eunwoo-hyung because he got that stupid lovey-dovey face flastered in his face when he looked at him a few seconds ago and he only does that if he is talking with Eunwoo-hyung. But he won't tell his hyung he called him stupid because he still loves his life even if he got a lot school works he needs to finish in the next three days- thank you very much. His hyung is scary every time he hears the two maknaes calling him stupid. Those two had been dating for a year now and he supports it and even it gets annoying sometimes. So he had his earphones on so he will not hear any of the conversation. He heard his Hyung said his name though when the song he was listening, ended.

 

"Oh, c'mon Babe. Sanha got his earphones on and its is blasting in his ears I doubt he will hear me" he heard his hyung said. This caught his attention he instantly stopped the next song that was playing in his phone.

 

"No honey don't call it that way, call it a loving conversation over the phone. I REALLY WANT TO DO AN SOP" Bin said then he giggled. Sanha cringed to what he heard.

 

_He giggled for crying out loud. Loving conversation over the phone? SOP? What does that mean?_ He certainly will ask his Jinjin-hyung about it.

 

"I tell you the growing fetus will not hear me"

 

_But Bin-hyung I can hear you_ he has the conversation on his mind. 

 

"Can you feel me grabbing your shaft right now. Inserting my fingers on that hole making you scream for me. Making you want me more and more" 

 

_Grabbing what now?_

"I want to pound into you. Making you tell me whether you want me to go faster and harder."

 

_Faster and harder? I am really confused now._

"Are you doing it right now Eunwoo? Do you want me travel there just so you can release?"

 

_Release? What now?_

"I really want to grab you right now. And make you mine tonight. Why do we have to travel all the way to Incheon? I want to make you mine and hear you scream for me to do more until you can no longer move"

 

====

**From: Sanha**

**Hyung!!!!**

 

Jinwoo is in the middle of a meeting when Sanha texted him. The others know that he have a meeting with their Managers together with M-Hyung. He hadn't left the maknae for about an hour and now he is starting to text him as if everything depends on it. He specifically left an instruction for Bin to help Sanha with his school works since Minhyuk and Eunwoo are not available.

 

**To: Sanha**

**What?**

 

He returned his focus on the meeting. They are all talking about the plan for the Astroad after Japan. They are leaving quiet a lot of instructions for the two eldest since they are about to tour around Asia for their first solo concert.

 

**From: Sanha**

**What does SOP means? And loving conversation means?**

 

_SOP? Loving conversation? Where in the world did this fetus heard those words?_

**From Sanha**

**I can understand what a loving conversation means like being all love-y dovey with your partner or parents or love ones right? But what about SOP? What does it mean?**

 

Jinwoo cringed on the messages he is starting to read. Why in the world to their fetus knows this words? Had he been watching some explicit drama and ignoring his homeworks and projects again?

 

**To: Sanha**

**Okay fetus, where in the world did you hear those words? Are you watching some explicit drama now? I swear Sanha if you don't stop it right now I am going to ground you for the rest of the week**

 

He felt a hand on his leg which startled him and made him look at MJ who is beside him. His eyes are asking him what is going on. But he just looked at him telling him he will tell him everything later.

 

"Jinwoo, I am expecting your relationship with MJ and the other two's relationship will not be reveal on this concerts. We don't mind all the skinship since Arohas seems to enjoy it but please be more careful and I am not letting another escapade of Bin and Sanha happen again. Understood?" one of their Managers instructed.

 

"Understood" Jinwoo said. The managers wrapped up the meeting.

 

His phone beeped again.

**From: Sanha.**

**NOOOOOO!!!! I am not watching anything!!! Apparently I am doing my homework. But Bin-hyung is talking on the phone with Euwnoo-hyung. He is telling Eunwoo-hyung  that if he feels him grabbing his shaft right now. What does a shaft means? And then he told Eunwoo-hyung about inserting his fingers on that hole making him scream for him. What hole is that, hyung? And then making him want him more and more. What does those words mean?**

 

He was shocked to know what is happening in the dorm right now. Apparently his boyfriend saw the text coming from Sanha.

 

"So Sanha is hearing Bin have a sex on phone with Eunwoo" MJ said and chuckled at his boyfriend.

Jinwoo groaned and slammed his face on the stocks of paper on his desk. "What the hell is Bin doing? I gave him a clear instruction to help Sanha not ruin the innocence of the kid"

 

Another beeped came from Jinwoo's phone.

 

**From: Sanha**

**Why does Bin-hyung kept on saying he wants Eunwoo-hyung to scream? Is he going to hurt Eunwoo-hyung?**

**Hyung!!!! Talk to me!!! I want to know what it means? Pleaseee :[[[[**

**Then Bin-hyung said he wants to pound on Eunwoo-hyung. Hey hyung!!! They are fighting!!!! Please stop them :cc**

**Why does Bin-hyung wants to make Eunwoo-hyung released? Is he abducted or something?**

 

"Ugh!!! Sanha's text are stressing me out!" Jinwoo said as he read every word the maknae is saying.

 

**To: Sanha**

**Sanha. DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU ARE HEARING FROM BIN! DO YOUR WORK. IF YOU NEED HELP COME HERE AT THE OFFICE AND I'LL HELP YOU. JUST DON'T MIND WHAT YOUR BIN-HYUNG IS SAYING.**

**From Sanha**

**Why is Bin-hyung asking Eunwoo-hyung to be licked? What is he a kid? Why does he want to bite Eunwoo-hyung? And wanted it to leave a mark? They'll get in trouble with the Team Leader-nim. Isn't he?**

**To Sanha**

**For the last time don't listen to what is Bin saying.**

**From Sanha**

**But I am curious! What are they even saying? Are they fighting? Or are they playing some game over the phone? He even said he wants to grab his groin and shoved it in his mouth? What is that?! Is that a new brand of ice cream? Are they going to share it with everyone?**

From this text MJ laughed so hard. Though the eldest wants to strangle Bin so much right now for pushing this thought upon the kid's head. But he couldn't help but be amused of with what Sanha is texting to his boyfriend it clearly shows that Sanha is a 5 years old trapped in an 18 years old's body.

 

"Hyung this is not the time for laughing!" Jinwoo scolded MJ as he grabbed his phone to type a reply.

"It's so amusing. Hahahaha. Why don't you just call the maknae to come here and I'll help him with his school works then go to the dorm and scold and strangle Bin before the fetus tries to google everything and finds out things he shouldn't find out for the mean time" MJ suggested as he doodle on the paper they were given for their up coming concerts.

"Good Idea Babe" Jinwoo said and give MJ a smacked on the lips.

 

He instantly dialed Sanha's number. To which the maknae easily answered.

 

**HYUNG CAN'T YOU JUST ANSWER ALL MY QUESTION THROUGH A MESSAGE - Sanha half screamed on the elder.**

**"Sanha listen to me. Go grab every lecture notes, books and what ever your need right now and get here to the office. Do your school works here. M-hyung is going to help you" Jinwoo instructed.**

**"Huh? Why?"**

**"Just listen to me okay. Go have a chocolate frappe in the cafe downstairs and have it on my stab and get MJ a iced cold americano"** He looked at his boyfriend and gave him a thumbs up and a large grin that fills him with sunshine. He really loves his boyfriend, he makes every frustration he have easier to handle. But he is definitely frustrated with Bin right now. One is for ignoring his orders and next is putting all those lewd words in to the maknaes mind. He is not going to let this pass. Good thing Minhyuk was not there because that man googles everything he doesn't know. Which will really taint the two boys mind and will have him demoted as their leader for not protecting them.

 

**"Okay. I got my things prepared"**

**"Btw, before you leave tell Bin to wait for me there and I will talk to him"**

**"Kk"**

_**"Bin-hyung, Jinjin-hyung told me to go to the office right now. Since he and M-hyung is done with the meeting. M-hyung is helping me with my projects."**_  He heard the other say from the line.

 

_**"Why can't they just go here and do your work here?"**_  Bin asked.

 

_**"I was asking Jinjin-hyung that. But he just instructed me those. And he told me, that you need to wait for him because he needs to talk to you"** _

__

_**"Okay"** _

__

**"I'm on my way Hyung"**

**"Good"**

Jinwoo hung up.

 

"I will really kill Bin." He said. Which earned a laughter from the eldest.

__

"Don't go easy on him. He corrupted our son" MJ said and laughed.

 

Jinwoo trapped MJ between the table and himself and gave him a sensual kiss. "I won't go easy on him,"

 

MJ gave into the kiss but they ended it quickly. "The fetus might caught us. Let's continue later" Jinwoo whispered.

 

Soon the maknae arrived with two drinks in hand. "I'm here" he announced.

 

"Good. Don't come to the dorm until I tell you okay. Hyung kindly message the others" Jinwoo instructed which the eldest complied

"What's wrong with me knowing what he is saying?" Sanha whined as he sat beside his M-hyung.

"Is this worst than seeing you two kiss? Or seeing them two kiss?"

 

The couple rolled their eyes at him. MJ flicked his forehead. "It is not for you fetus!"

 

"AW!" Sanha whined some more as he rubbed his forehead.

 

"I'm going now chat with you later"

 

Soon Jinwoo left the building and went straight ahead to their dorm. And as he have instructed Bin didn't leave the place he was still in the room and still talking to Eunwoo but its not explicit as what Sanha stated before.

 

"Bin"

"Hyung" Bin gave an acknowledgement but still continued to focus his attention to Eunwoo.

"Put the phone down. I want to talk to you" Jinjin commanded in his Leader voice that all of them know shouldn't be ignored.

 

Bin put his attention on the phone. "Minnie, I'll call you back later. Jinjin-hyung wants to talk to me" and then hung up.

 

"What is it Hyung?" Now Bin gave his full attention on the Leader. Then a message was sent through their group chat telling them none of them should go to the dorm not unless Jinwoo gave them a go signal which was sent by MJ which notified in his phone.

 

Bin read the message, "Is this pretty serious that the others can't come home" he looked up to his Hyung.

Jinwoo rolled his eyes "Oh... It's pretty serious. So tell me Bin what is my instructions earlier this morning before M-hyung and I left for the meeting?"

 

Bin was on his thinking mode with a slightly pout on his lips which the younger didn't seem to notice. Jinwoo would have complemented the other but this is pretty serious for him now. "Ummm... To help Sanha with his school works and to never leave the fetus alone in the house"

 

"And did you do it?"

 

"Well I did the latter part of the instructions you left. I guess Sanha told you that I was not helping him. Didn't he"

 

"Well young man, he told me more than that. He kept asking me was is an SOP and what are the words he kept hearing from you while you talk to Eunwoo over the phone." As Jinwoo, state what is saying Bin's eyes grow larger and larger because he didn't know the maknae was listening to his conversation.

 

"He was listening to what I am saying? I thought he got his earphones on when I was talking to Minnie"

 

"Well he is not"

 

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry!!" Bin suddenly got up ready to leave the dorm to apologized to the Maknae.

 

But Jinwoo grabbed him by the arm and pushed him down on the couch. "Ohhh you are not leaving this place not unless I am done with you Bin-ah!"

 

"I said I'm sorry I don't even know that he is listening."

 

"Bin I don't mind you having a phone sex with Eunwoo but please refrain it with in earshot of the maknaes. You know how curious Rocky can get and he will search everything in the internet once he doesn't know anything. And Sanha kept asking me about it and he will not stop not unless he gets to hear what he wants to hear. C'mon they still have atleast a year let them learn it all once they have their coming of age. But for now refrain from doing it. Sanha even asked me if you are going to hurt Eunwoo"

 

"Gosh! I will never hurt Eunwoo in any form"

 

"Then show it to the maknaes!"

 

"And btw, if  Sanha does not stop asking for what is the meaning of what he heard from you I am grounding you. You will not sleep with Dongmin for a week!" Jinwoo said as he gritted his teeth. He really does not like giving punishment but Bin needs to learn from this.

 

The lecturing went for hours and Bin is really not listening to half of what the other was saying. He just pouted to the whole ordeal. In which Jinwoo wants to really slapped him so he can focus to what he is saying.

 

He just get it that he wont be sleeping in the same room as his boyfriend is just because he got careless and the large maknae was listening to him talk.

 

"Oh yeah. For tonight's punishment switch place with Sanha. In the room arrangement. I don't want you to be staying with Eunwoo tonight" Jinwoo said as he got up and typing something on his phone. He saw the notification on his phone and it shows that they are all allowed to go back now.

 

Bin sighed. He learned his lesson he is not going to have SOP with any of the maknae around ever again. Well if they had their coming of age he guess it is cool.

 

"I'm going to go back on the office. Order some chicken so we can eat dinner once Eunwoo and Rocky are home" Jinwoo ordered.

 

This time he got a chance to see the hundreds of text from Eunwoo and a few texts from Rocky and MJ telling him good luck for the one hour of lecture from their leader. He wants to strangle Sanha right now but at the same time he also wants to protect the tall lad. But he hopes he enjoys bunking with Rocky tonight. He sighed. He is longing to cuddle with Eunwoo tonight for the whole day and now it is not happening because of his stupid punishment.

 

* * *

Jinwoo returned to the Company building where he left MJ and Sanha. He saw that Sanha's things are already packed up which means the two are already done with all his homeworks and projects.

 

MJ is leaning on the table using his arm as his pillow while Sanha is laying on the couch. Jinwoo run his palm on his boyfriend's hair lightly trying to remove the his fringe that are covering his eyes. He sat down beside the other as he lean in and give MJ as kiss on the cheek, Immediately startling the other. MJ whined at him.

 

"Are you done lecturing Bin?" MJ whispered as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

 

Into which Jinwoo grabbed his hand. "Don't do that. You will strain your eyes. And yes, I'm done lecturing Bin. I told him to switch rooms with Sanha for the night. I said he can't bunk with Eunwoo tonight" Jinwoo stood up as he looked at Sanha checking if the boy is asleep or just pretending to be asleep.

 

"Oh,,, Good..He needs to learn his lesson" MJ whispered and leaned his head on Jinwoo's chest.

 

Jinwoo looked down at the man. "Are you that sleepy? Have you two finished all Sanha's school works?" As Jinwoo gently caressing the other's cheeks.

 

"Yeah. Apparently I only need to teach him one more subject because he had finished most of his works" as lean in the touch.

 

Jinwoo looked down on the other man and gave him a small peck on the lips before giving him a full kiss. "I love you so much. Do you know that?" he whispered through the kiss.

 

"You never forget to tell me everyday. I love you too" he leaned in for another kiss.

 Jinwoo kept caressing MJ's cheeks as he they kiss and MJ has his arm around the neck of the younger.

 

When the two broke down from the kiss they stare at each other lovingly. "Why are you so sweet today?" MJ whispered smiling at the other.

 

Jinwoo stared at him and caressed his cheeks more. "I don't know. Because you are the sweetest boyfriend ever. Our sons should be proud they have a sweet dad like you"

 

"He is not a sweet dad though. Because he flicked my forehead 5 times when I tried asking what Bin-hyung said" they heard someone say.

 

This startled the two couple in the room when they looked at Sanha who shifted position on the couch and faced the back rest of the couch with his back facing the other two in the room.

 

"The heck Sanha! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" MJ yelled remove himself out of Jinwoo's grasp. To which Jinwoo silently whined.

 

"Then you should get yourself a room! Don't do it in the office. Pabo-hyung!" Sanha mumbled. But the two eldest heard him perfectly,

 

MJ's eyes twitched to what he heard so he went to Sanha's side and have gotten the throw pillow on the couch and hit the maknae in the legs which the youngest yelped out in pain "What did you say you noodle brain!"

 

"CAN WE GO HOME NOW?!" someone said and burst in the office.

 

The three person in the room look at the person at the door it is none other than their rock with paper bags on hand.

"Oh, hey Rocky" MJ waved at him and then continued hitting the maknae in the legs.

 

Rocky looked at their leader silently asking what is happening in their office.

 

"You know Sanha called us pabo" Jinwoo explained sighing before going to his boyfriend's side and putting an arm around his waist and peeling him off the maknae.

 

"Okay hyung that is enough. Let's go home" Jinwoo said before placing a kiss on the other's neck which earned them a groan from the maknae line.

 

MJ immediately calmed down and grabbed his hand bag and phone. While Jinwoo pulled the maknae to his feet. "What do you have there, Hyung?" Sanha asked.

 

"My mom ordered some steak for us and some seafood and she also bought us some food from Jinju." Minhyuk said

 

The others nodded. As they all head back to the dorm.

 

* * *

Bin followed Jinwoo's instructions and ordered three box of chicken and cooked some rice in the rice cooker. He sighed. He couldn't live to know that his boyfriend is far from him for a few days because of his own individual schedule and now he is being punished because of his reckless mouth. How come he didn't notice the maknae removed his earphones and listened to his conversation. Oh yeah... The maknae is doing his works on their dinning table while he was at the living room of their dorm. Their maknaes really knows how to make their lives miserable without him doing anything.

 

Then he heard the door to their dorm opened. He saw Eunwoo walked in. "Babe!" he exclaimed.

 

This surprised Eunwoo since he thought that Bin had gone with Jinwoo to the company. "Bin! I thought you are at the office"

 

Bin went to his side to get his bag and give him a kiss. "Nope. Only Jinjin-hyung went back to get MJ-hyung and Sanha"

 

The two of them sat at the couch and talk about what happened the whole day and Bin told the other the punishment that was bestowed on him after what the maknae heard who heard him about what he said earlier to Eunwoo over the phone.

 

"The heck, Bin. I thought you said Sanha can't hear you!"

"Hey I also thought he can't hear me! You know I also don't like tainting the the maknaes' head. Even both them are pure evil though!"

"Still I did try to stop you earlier! Look now we can't be together and that is the only time we can enjoy each other. Now I have to suffer with you." Eunwoo glared at Bin and then sighed in defeat.

 

Bin pouted and buried his face on his boyfriend's neck. Eunwoo placed his hand on the other's cheek and guided his face on his. They shared a sweet chaste kiss together. "I wish you'd be careful next time. Though I did enjoy everything but tainting the evil tall maknae's head is still unacceptable. You know how he does eavesdrop sometimes." 

 

"I will be careful next time, so we will not suffer together. Bette yet let's move out of the dorm and get our own space in the apartment rooms upstairs or in the next building." Bin grinned at him while they are staring at each other admiring the other's sweet features.

 

Eunwoo caressed Bin's cheeks and guided him back to his lips. "I would love that but it's not time for it yet. In the future, perhaps." Bin smile even got wider after their kiss.

 

Soon the other members arrived home with food and drinks in hand.

 

"Sanha I'm sorry you need to hear everything you heard" Bin apologized when they are on the table eating dinner.

"I will forgive you but you need to tell me what it means first. Why do you want to hurt Eunwoo-hyung I thought you love him!"

 

The four eldest in the team widen their eyes. "SANHA!"

 

"Hey if you want me to forgive you then tell me what it means. I got flicked and hit by MJ-hyung awhile ago. You need to make it up for it"   _This evil large maknae_  the four eldest thought cringing at what they hear from him.

 

Minhyuk stopped eating and analyzing the whole situation. "What do you mean Bin-hyung wants to hurt Eunwoo-hyung? What happened earlier? Why did Jinjin-hyung need to talk to him alone?"

 

The four elder groaned. Them and their curiosity. "I'm not going to hurt Eunwoo-hyung! The heck! Where did you even get those ideas?"

 

"Well you spoke of it awhile ago" the Maknae got some point though.

 

"But I don't!"

 

"What did he say, Sanha?" Rocky asked.

 

"Minhyuk" MJ warned and Rocky immediately shut up cause he knows he it is serious.

 

Bin looked at Jinwoo asking for his help to stop everything. So the leader sighed.

 

"Okay. Let's all forget what happened. Sanha stop asking what it means and forget everything that happened earlier. Bin has already had his punishment okay?"

 

"WHAT?! BUT I DIDN'T GET TO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

 

"Because its not for kids for the last time Sanha!"

 

"Last time I check, I'm 18 years old!"

 

MJ sighed. "Nope you are a 5 years old trap in an 18 years old's body, kiddo. So don't fight it"

 

Sanha groaned. _Why does nobody treat me seriously?_

"We do treat you seriously Sanha. But this time it is not really for you yet. You are still a kid. You will find out about it in due time" Eunwoo said sweetly while caressing his cheeks. To which Minhyuk instantly pulled Sanha to himself. Sanha got shocked and looked at Minhyuk. To which Minhyuk just ignored. He just don't like someone touching Sanha like that even if it's their Hyung and is just showing that he cares.

 

"We get it. It's only for the adults." Minhyuk said but with a whine.

 

"Did I say that loudly?"

 

"You did" Jinwoo said and then face Bin "Bin. Your punishment will last for 3 weeks. You will change room with Sanha for three weeks"

 

"WHAT?!" THE MAKNAE LINE SHOUTED.

 

"3 WEEKS?" Bin asked

 

"Yes. I'm extending it"

 

"C'mon have mercy on me"

 

"Three weeks Bin"

 

Bin just surrendered and accepted his punishment.

 

Later that night before he change room with Sanha he cuddled with Eunwoo first. He learned his lesson he will never ever do things with the maknae around. Bin now wants to move out of the dorm with Eunwoo even though he loves the other members he can't have his private time his Eunwoo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Is it good? I hope you did enjoy the fic!!! Please tell me if there are things that I need to change. I do accept corrections! Thanks!! :****


End file.
